


Fragments

by Milexxy



Category: UTAC
Genre: Entirely OC based, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Memories, Moving On, Platonic Relationships, Steven Universe (Cartoon) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milexxy/pseuds/Milexxy
Summary: A simple tale built upon insignificant fragments of memories.Welcome,To the story of The Randomness Squad.





	Fragments

"...As much as I need a break, I have to be here for this, don't I? Happy anniversary."

 

\-----------------------

 

The footage repeated itself on the screen over and over, occasionally glitching out but soon coming back into view as the monochromatic pixels flashed in distress. It wasn’t long before it completely gave up and settled on a display of emptiness, until, eventually, all that was left of it was a distracting hum, echoing throughout the empty void surrounding it.

"Ah... It glitched out again."

From the other shadowed end of the room came a distressed whimper. Listening to it was quite exhausting, since there was no way to make out its nonsense unless in close proximity. Despite only echoing for two seconds, however, it quivered.

Glancing around wasn't helping. Darkness engulfed the small space available, leaving a hollow gloom to greet all of its unlucky guests. Whatever were left out of reach was bleached to nothing. The only source of light was the artificial dim glow flashing beside the unlit fireplace, illuminating a small portion of the floor and covering everything that was visible in a bleak, pale shadow.

“I need to get this tape fixed…” the voice continued to mumble under their breath as its owner came into view in front of the uncontaminated television. Their short dark hair barely brushed over their shoulders as the figure dragged themselves in front of the antique furniture. A thin layer of contrasting blanket covering their frail form. They continued to stare into the abyss in front of them as their shaking hand shifted over to snuff out of the last source of light. Cruel wind continued to howl behind fogged glass panes, merely centimeters away from the safety inside.

 

\-----------------------

 

“Get your ass back here, you damn walnut!” The dark haired male exclaimed as he continued to chase down the five foot tall child who was merely inches away from his grasp, occasionally tripping over clearly visible cracks in front of him. His purple scarf fluttered wildly behind him, frantically following his clumsy movements. It was tossed back and forth ruthlessly by the winter breeze before being dragged onto the floor seconds later, almost tripping own owner due to its absurd length.

The male, however, paid no mind to this safety hazard, his eyes instead glinting with determination as he fixed his vision onto the flashes of blue and pink against the dusty mist. His enthusiastic grin only grew wider as the target in front of him let out a high pitched giggle.

“Fuck you dad!” She cursed out before breaking down into uncontrollable laughter.

The alien continued to run around aimlessly, swiftly hopping over obstacles with perfectly coordinated support from both of her limbs, maneuvering over every interference with skill and ease. However, curiosity soon got the better of her. The teenager risked a quick glance behind her, almost getting caught in her waist length mop of ocean blue hair. Her gravity defying double buns bobbed up and down, along with two orange daisies that were permanently attached. The male behind her watched as they bounced in the breeze rapidly, silently pondering why they hadn’t fallen off yet.

Unfortunately for her, as soon as her vision landed on the evergreen red rose in front of the predator's chest, she lost her posture for the first time in weeks as she toppled over and saw her miserable life flash before her eyes. What brought the most shame was her realisation that she’d toppled because of the ridiculous excuse of tripping over an invisible block in front of her.

“OH SH-”

The teenager flopped face first onto the fluffy white floor, the gentle snow cushioning her fall. It wasn't a graceful fall. Before having a chance to mumble out her last words, the male behind her saw and took the chance to jump onto her without any second thoughts. Then without any form of warning, he brought his hands up to her waist and start to violate every rule of personal space and tickled her mercilessly.

“AHHAHAHHA STOPPPPPP, DIS IS ABUUUUUUS-!”

Completely ignoring all calls for help, the male shoved his arm between her and the snow and proceeded to pick her up by a headlock. He dragged her up to stand beside him, the other arm slightly wrapped around her waist for further support. The black haired male let out what sounded like a mix of mocking laughter and chuckles as he pulling his elbow closer to the neck of his helpless victim, pretending to strangle the other.

“Call me gay one more time and I'll make sure that your dead body will look worse than Heather Chandler!”

The pale skinned alien continued to giggle in between words, desperately trying to catch her breath while clinging onto the violator's forearm. “Fuck... hah… youuu.” Before the male could process what happened next, she brought her elbow down to his lower abdomen and swung it back as hard as she could. The grip immediately loosened and she ripped herself away from him, successfully escaping from his embrace. The cheer for victory didn't last long because she immediately started laughing at the male as he bent over clenching his stomach.

“It's only nine in the morning and you two are already attempting murder?”

Despite being a Saturday, the voice lacked any form of energy, using a borderline robotic excuse of a pitch to dismiss whatever was happening before him. Said hooded hobo floated in with a cup of coffee in hand, his horribly torn cape fluttering behind him. Pieces that should have been left behind hung in the air, absorbing all the bright sunlight. The hood was mere centimeters away from covering his features completely. The only things that were clear were his vaguely glowing blue eyes and some strands of platinum blonde hair. These details were easy to dismiss, however, since what caught their attention was the random thin patches of black and white on his cloak. It was hard to make out, but… was that fur?

As if nothing had happened, the male stood up straight in a flash and spun to the hobo in front of him dramatically. The male soon started pouting, bending his knees and waist, shrinking down to make himself seem smaller than he already was. Milex would have looked like a guilty child who got his toy ripped out of this hands if it weren't for the hint of jest at the corner of his lips.

Milex pointed an accusing finger at the teen he attacked a minute ago with one hand and brought the other to clench his shirt where his heart was supposed to be to add to the effect.

“She started ittttt!” He whined, dragging out the last syllable longer than the rest of the sentence

“Stop denying it you dick suc-”

“Shut up before I shove Cracker in your face again.,” Reaper cut the teen off in an exasperated tone of voice and shook his head in disappointment. It was replaced by a smile seconds later after spotting the look of betrayal on Pastel's face from the corner of his eye.

The morning went by in a flash. All they could recall was that the chaotic chase progressed into scolding, then laughter, and somehow ended in the three of them each with a cup of lukewarm coffee in their hands. The trio started snapping selfies while making horribly questionable one off jokes that would only ever stay between the three of them. If they were lucky, of course.

Drops of snowflakes swirled around gracefully in the chilly air, undisturbed by the delicate breeze embracing every corner of the park. Some blended into others, flowing along a path decided only by fate. Some took their time to fall down onto the trio's hair and occasionally in their warm mornings coffee. None of them cared to notice as they continued to share laughter in a small world of their own.

 

\-----------------------

 

The child quietly chuckled upon recalling insignificant everyday interactions. They subconsciously wondered why it came up now of all times, but quickly shook it off as being one of their frequent flashbacks.  
Their eyes were devoid of joy, the sky blue orbs seeming to have lost their color as they continued to focus on nothing. The tear that rolled down their flushed cheeks served as a cold reminder that they weren't blinking.

This information was soon forgotten as they heard delicate whispers and proud announcements in the form of their loved ones' voices once again.

The task started half an hour ago, with on and off timing. The progress bar, however, was still empty. The child dug through the spotless metal box before pouring all of its contents onto the floor. Pieces of treasure made a loud clatter as they landed on the wooden floorboards. The child glanced through various photographs and tapes, attempting to grasp onto the long forgotten memories. Theirs eyes soon landed on a neatly clipped group of photos. They carefully reached towards it as if the slightest disturbance would set the entire memory ablaze.

“This is from 2017, back when they were still together.”

The photos were now laid on top of a table, one over the other but all the figures and faces was clearly visible. One of the two resembled a short black skeleton with patches of paint across their face and the other was an anime girl with rainbow hair. Her snow white hands wrapped themselves around the other's shoulder. Both seem to be having the time of their lives, grinning and enjoying one another's company. The rose flower petals soared around them, pretended to be sharing this moment of pure bliss as well. If it weren't for the vibrant ray of sunlight at the corner of the photo, the child could have easily mistaken their loving grins to be the source of light.

Children, that's what they were. Innocent, delicate flowers who believed that time would pause for their seemingly permanent happiness. Like all existing things, this innocence didn't last long and soon began to vanish, caused by nothing except for the influence of time. Their past relationships being a small ripple of their long lives. Short served, short lived. Nevertheless, sweet and cherishable.

This item alone was enough to give anyone an idea of what this oddly specific habit meant. It wasn't the first time nor the tenth this pile of photos had been unclipped and scattered, only to be gathered together and stored away behind metal bars minutes later. No matter how long they were held, the chilly surface still sent shivers down their spine.

The child scooted away from the table and brought their knees back up to their chest. They buried their face between their thighs, shrinking into it. The only visible thing left was their jet black hair and pastel colored clothing. They begin mumbling in a voice that can only be heard by themselves.

 

\-----------------------

 

“Three…”

“Two…”

“One!”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Cheers can be heard throughout every corner of the city as all of its citizens hurtled out of their shelters and embraced the first chaos of the year. Time remained undisturbed by this strange ritual that served as nothing but the hope of a brighter future that would somehow can be brought about by a meaningless countdown.

Milex got the first blessing of the year by being accidentally sprayed with champagne for standing too close. Albeit displeased, he ignored the fact that his clothes are ruined to the point of no return. It wasn't half bad ,considering there were still tens and hundreds of copy of the exact same set of clothes resting in his home, waiting to see the light of day in the forgotten corner of the closet.

Milex screamed along with the crowd, feeding into the illusion of happiness. He glanced around, only for his eyes to settle on the duo standing side by side in front of him. Grinning, he then lunged over to wrap his arms around the two teens. They, in turn, showed zero hesitation and eagerly returned his over the top enthusiasm, until becoming painfully aware of the alcohol that was already soaking into their freshly washed and ironed clothes.

“Second new year together and you're still an asshole.”Pastel stated, flinging her hand and smacking the male's back with more force than necessary, causing him to hunch over in pain. The teen chuckled at his obviously exaggerated reaction, hand still hanging in mid air. Her expression contorted into a half frown at his next statement.

“This would have hurt a whole lot more if you weren't so white!”

Milex peeled his eyes off the floor and faced her entirely before yelling, making sure the whole wide world heard his proud declaration of war. He then leaped back and turned to flee before the blue haired ogre chased after him, glaring with enough hatred that he was sure she wouldn’t hesitate to rip his throat out if given the chance. The two of them bounced all over, pushing around and past the annoyed crowd, who were sending them questionable looks and frowning at their lack of self control. The two continued their nonsense without as much as a glance or look of guilt.

The other teen wore a plain expression, their eyes just a little bit too wide. Reaper stood exactly where he was and pulled his hood back before starting to chuckle to himself. He glanced up and down from the vibrant midnight sky to the two morons running around in their own game of unwinnable tag.

“Don't get lost you two!” Reaper chuckled, fully aware that wasn't going to happen.

He’s not going to let them leave his sight.

The fireworks illuminated the sky in various hues, blending together with the darkness of the night sky, occasionally flickering slightly before vanishing into the air as ashes.  
Splashes of color painted their minds, causing the midnight of January 1st, 2019, to be permanently engraved into their memory. They smiled in each other's company, clinging onto their warm embraces while not looking away from the chaotic flashes against the calming darkness. The loud crackling was as clear as their own restless heartbeats.

Milex spoke up to break the comforting moment.

“I think I have a crush on fireworks.”

 

\-----------------------

 

The child growled under their breath when they realised that they’d been distracted by irrelevant flashbacks once again.

Reluctantly, they reached forward to reset the tape in front of them for the third time. The child forced their tired eyes to focus on the almost unrecognizable footage in front of them.

“The camera is on? Is it? Welp! Time to start the role-play! Lol!”

The screen only displayed one single color, presumably caused by a finger covering the lens. It could lead one to think that the footage wasn't playing if it weren't for the youthful voice.Seconds later, a milky colored skeleton came into view, their overly saturated outfit drowned in greens and reds flashing around as the camera struggled to focus. What stood out most was their eyes, which fluctuated between shades and hues every time the character blinked. It was quite distracting to the viewers.

“Get your butt over here, salty asshole Satan.” The camera panned over to a tiny girl standing by the door, who was covered in nothing but pastel pink. Her over sized eyes glowing on their own, tainting a small portion of their bright pink hair. Looking down, they saw a pair of sharp kitchen knives being thrown from one hand to the other at a consistent pace. It was clear that she made zero attempts to hide them.

“Jeez Star, your patience is non existent, as per usual,” the skeleton responded in a half amused, half disappointed tone. They ran off to join the others before leaving the camera by the corner of the room, not even bothering to look behind. As an result, the view was fixed on a fifteen degrees tilt for the rest of the video.

The role-play started without any warning or announcement. The confusing, incomprehensible actions conveyed that either they were improvising on the spot, or that the playwright was hopelessly drunk while writing the script. It didn’t take long for the child to recall that it was a combination of both. Various characters with similar design to the first one showed up in random order and might as well have been teleport from nowhere. The entire scene was like a Filipino soap drama with the addition of sci fi, fantasy, and pure horror blended together into a cocktail of chaos. Showcasing death, love and rivalry in their most simplistic and edgy forms. One significant example to summarize the entire play was that characters often clung onto life despite clearly not being able to survive the attack.

By the half hour mark, the child was already meters away from the television, unintentionally backing further and further away until reaching the wall on the far side of the room.

The child bared their teeth and squinted their eyes every ten seconds at the sadistic drama and horrendous grammar. As much as they wanted to, they couldn’t tear their eyes away from the screen. Tears started to build up, swimming around in their aquamarine eyes and threatening to escape. Perhaps the show was that unbearably horrendous.

The noises from the television were entirely drowned out by the sobbing and sniffling of the child against the snow white barrier. They’d buried their face in their knees once again.

 

\-----------------------

 

The room was filled with gentle jazz music and the scent of freshly brewed coffee. The walls were covered in autumn leaves clinging onto each other. The room itself, however, was also painted with lightly tinted yellows and oranges, with pumpkins and other plants plants leaning on it. All objects in the room reflected the colorful light illuminated by hundreds of distasteful fairy lights hanging above it all.

The trio separated themselves into three of the four corners of the room. Two of the early birds had already claimed territory on the only two piles of cushions furthest away from the entrance. Milex continued to stare daggers at the other two, completely ignoring the fact that he was the one who forgot about the promise to fix his sleep schedule.

As Milex stood beside the pumpkin, he scanned the room over and over as if all of the contents inside it weren't set up by him. He focused on each of the items, silently taking note of how the light source affected the shadows and how it's placement affected its structure as seen, being fully aware that this information was completely irrelevant.

Milex soon got bored of this activity, as expected, and, being completely ignored, he decided to protest in another form.

“Why are all my children gay? What happened to my alpha male genetics?”

The other two looked up from their individual devices to glare at him from the other side of the room. Satisfied with the attention, Milex puffed out his tiny chest, attempting to look masculine. He wore a proud smile, as if it would fool anyone. Needless to say, his attempt failed miserably.

“If you're an alpha male then I'm straight.”

Pastel muttered with a completely straight face, no pun intended. She was wearing a single off brand airpod in her left ear as it blasted soundtracks from Mean Girls: The Musical. Little did she know, the other two in the room were silently judging the nerdy music that was echoing through the room.

“Sorry Dad, but you're the only angel in our family who likes dicks,” Reaper mumbled while continuing to stare at his phone with a delicate smile and softened eyes, clearly unaffected by his own use of vulgar language. His Fingers drifted over the screen from corner to corner, not missing a beat. He stared at the box in front of him with such adoration itt was almost as if his eyes had hearts glowing in their clear blue irises. It wasn't hard to tell who he was texting.

“Oh come on you two, are you still not done milking my mistakes for jokes?” Milex glanced at the two of them and then went back to staring at the floor in sheer boredom, rubbing his arm out of nervous habit.

“Yup.”

The two of them replied simultaneously, still staring at their phones as if they were the only existing items in the room. The male grumbled under his breath at the sight of this and slumped over to the corner of the room. Just as he was about to take out his phone as well, the door slammed open.

A boy with deer horns growing from the sides of his head hurtled into the room, catching the attention of everyone present. His chest moved up and down as he breathed rapidly. It looked like he had just been running ten miles. The fatigue was not visible on his face, however. Ian curled the corners of his lips as far as humanly possible and scanned the entire room, as if making sure everyone had their attention on him and him alone. The psychotic expression sent chills down the spines of all those sitting down.

“Ian what the-”

“ROSE IS PINK DIAMOND! I FUCKING KNEW IT!” Ian announced in the most obnoxiously loud voice they have ever heard. Before the other two who were previously on their phones could process what happened next, Milex leaped out of his seat, delicate blue orbs now filled with rage and frustration. He dashed over to the deer boy, threatening to smack him upside the head.

Ian only laughed at his reaction and ran out of the room before Milex was able to actually follow through on his threathough not before screaming at the top of his lungs: “PEARL WAS THE ONE WHO POOFED HER!”

The other two shot a quick look of amusement at each other then back at the male. They stared, then began laughing, their phones now abandoned on the oak floorboard. Milex started cursing uncontrollably at the door that was slammed right in his face, missing his nose by an inch.

The intrusion lead to comfort and later, teasing. The atmosphere of the room had shifted, the three of them having resumed their childish conversations and the buzzing of their devices were left unattended. Their focus was back on each other. Well, mostly on the black haired male who was now screeching for reasons known only to him.

 

\-----------------------

 

All that was left in the box was a small piece of paper covered from top to bottom with tally marks. The child brought the paper up to their chest and observed the mess written on it. The pen strokes were out of order, displayed in various colors from cyan to black. At the very top of this disaster was a title in bold letters: “Stupid lolz count.”

The child involuntarily started to count the piles of marks that were all over the place. Each one of them seem to be permanently engraved in their memory. They can see and hear her voice as the counting continued.

“...Lolz.”  
She blurted.

“Lolz.”  
She chuckled.

“Lolz!”  
She exclaimed.

 

Her face was almost completely blurred out, the features of her face were not to end up with a better fate, either oversized or too small to be noticed. It didn't make sense since she was standing very close to them. That didn't change the fact that her eyes held so much energy. The black skeleton, with what seemed to be mist in front of one of her eyes, smiled sweetly at them. Blinking several times before bring her scarf up to poorly cover the faint blush around her cheeks. The white dot shone in her dark sockets, a faint light surrounded by darkness, resembling a full moon in a summer sky.

Perhaps that was why they called her Luna.

The note was slapped back onto the table next to them, darkened patches of the note expanding as their tears dripped down on it freely, covering the paper in their overbearing sadness. Fortunately, the pen marks seemed to be waterproof. The child cursed under their breath over and over, knowing that they've once again tainted what was left of them.

“Ink…?”

The door was swung wide open, leaving nothing to shield the frame as all was now clear as day. A girl with caramel colored hair rested her body on the fragile door frame, fidgeting with her hands while having her gaze completely fixated in front of her.

“Hey…are you alright?”

Even with their back turned to her, they can clearly picture her face of disappointment and sadness. The melancholy spread all throughout her features. Those sorrow filled eyes identical to their own staring down at them.

They remained on the floor, unwavering. Frozen in place without any reaction. As if being paused in a video. It was only now that they realized, the room was filled with fragmented nostalgia, with no order, no lingering peace. It was nothing but an awful mix of formerly vibrant colors, which only created disgusting hues of brown and black. It was sickening.

“I'll be fine Georgia,” their voice cracked but that didn’t stop them from finishing their statement. “Sooner or later, I'll be fine.”

The child spewed out nonsense without second thought, as if going through rehearsed lines for crowds of stranger standing before them, their words thick with doubt and hesitation. It didn’t take much thought to know what that phrase meant.

A lie used to convince no one but themselves, to serve as continued denial of what had happened.

“I know for sure you will be, Ink. But…” she dismissed her train of thought, allowing it to flow over her head. The girl hesitantly walked over, watching her every step as if standing on thin ice. The girl carefully wrapped her arms over the child's shoulder. Bringing one of her hands up to her raven locks to half playfully shuffle their hair.

“. . .please, don't lie to yourself.”

That was the last straw.

The child broke, no longer holding back on their emotions as they let their built up frustration rushout of them in forms of tears and muffled chokes. They brought up their hands to cover their mouth in an attempt to hide.

Georgia only hummed in response to their outburst, tracing circles on the back of the child's hand.

   


\-----------------------

   


The last chill of winter was marked days ago by the dusty silver clouds hanging from the sky. Days later, bright sunlight shone through, washing the earth with new life and energy and declaring that spring had at last come to claim its territory, and, along with it, a new beginning.

The blue flames roared and cackled behind glass frames in the quiet morning, the cracking of wood the only sound that could be heard in the simplistic room filled with absolutely nothing but pleasant, antique-looking furniture that shouldn't be a day over ten years old and empty picture frames covering every inch of the wall. A basin of opaque black water sat at the other corner, a single towel blanketed by dust floats above it. The room was entirely spotless, not considering the cleaning supplies laid beside the metal bucket.

In the middle of the room was a black haired figure with their puny dark ponytail resting against their neck. The child sat cross legged, the silver box cradled protectively to their chest. They wiped the box over and over with soaked tissues, not wanting to go any further.

“Ink! It's time to go!”

That was it. Vehement voices began it all, a wonderful starting line, and at the same time cutting off the lingering sorrow of winter. From then on it'll only be brighter and louder. The announcement was gone as soon as it arrived, leaving no room left to wonder nor linger.

Two distinctive figures walked through the wide open entrance, not bothering to shut it behind them as they motion with both of their hands for the other to hurry up.

“Oh sho- hold on a second!”

The child shot up from the ground with the box still in their hands. They quickly looked over to the door and back at their box, scrutinising every little detail. How it reflected its surroundings. The miniature lock sealing all its content within, leaving it all up to one's mind to make up.

Tick,

Tock,

Tick,

Tock, the clicking and staring continued as the invisible clock marked every second. The pair stared at the child anxiously, sweat forming on the side of their temples. The two shifted restlessly from side to side, waiting for a move from the child in front of them.

The child turned their back to the door, then took a step forward, and another, and another, until they were at last face-to-face with a intimidatingly tall closet painted in gray and silver. They reached as high as they could with their tiny figure and pressed the box against the wood until it reached the very back of the closet. They took a step back and slammed the door closed with unnecessary force. It would have been broken if it wasn't made to be durable.

The child turned around with joyful eyes and grinned from ear to ear, cocking their head to the other side and bouncing back just as fast. Their smile shine through the room, making it brighter than it already was. The two standing against the door loosened their tense stances, unknowingly bringing up the corners of their lips. Smiles were contagious, after all.

The child glanced past their left shoulder, staring at a piece of paper on the table. They hopped next to the table then lifted it up, gingerly grazing their fingers over the surface and setting it onto one of many empty photo frames. Their gaze lingered for while as their eyes softened at the sight of it.

They gently set the photo frame atop the fireplace beside the black camera, making sure it was facing the entrance before rushing over to the door, grabbing their concerningly long violet scarf along the way out.

Light hearted giggles spread and echoed through the halls, freezing this happy beginning momentarily and resuming under the warm spring sun. The child came to a halt upon realising they’d forgotten something, then dashed back to shut the apartment door.

The dazzling flames was unphased by the loud noise, the apartment lingering with silence and peace as the forgotten hazard flickers, untouched.

The warm glow cast by the flames entirely covered the drawing of said trio underneath a summer sky.

 

\-----------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I will be the only person who understand the entirety of this story. And I wish for it to remain that way.  
> Thank you Randomness Squad and all of my beloved veteran friends. Wherever you may be I sincerely wish that you can be happy. Whether that means with or without UTA. I respect you and your choice. Please, take care.  
> And for all those who stayed. Even if I can't celebrate such event with all those who were there since the start, I'm glad to have you right here right now by my sides.  
> These memories will permanently linger, all the emotions behind them makes up who I am. I will forever protect and cherish them even if they no longer hold any happiness.
> 
> Happy second year anniversary, my dear squad.


End file.
